Teen Titans Comic from the Titans Forever Forum!
by Sherbet Mayhem
Summary: Hey guys welcome to what we've worked on so far, lol


_**Hey guys from Titans forever - This is Flame of Azarath and Sherbet Mayhem here, just showing you what we have so far done of the Teen Titans comic script! It's actually meant to be written as a script, which is a legitimate form of fiction, and so I don't see that fanfiction would have a reason to take this down because of the format it's written in (like they did a while ago with a number of works) - do remember that Flamey and I have worked very hard on this, and we would love you to critique it. It's still in the first stages of development. hope you enjoy so far!**_

**__**

**_Sherby xxx_**

__

_**Episode One - "Clash of the Dimensions"**_

**Note: All script before the following symbol:**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**should be animated using regular cartoon backgrounds. The part in the middle requires the titans being in a 3D world, which needs 'real' backgrounds and clips of the titans being intergrated into the scenery. The end of this technique will also be marked with the sign above. **

_(scene shows Titans playing volleyball on the roof; they are enjoying the game. Raven reads in a corner, shows little interest in the game_

_Starfire kicks ball in BB's face, it falls down below tower)_

Starfire (_genuine alarm as the ball sails off the roof)_: Oh no! I have mistakenly cloobnicked the labbwort!

Raven (_not looking up from book)_: For someone who aims star bolts, you sure can't aim a volley, Star.

Cyborg: Yo! BB! You go get the ball! (_pointing at Beast Boy, who is frowning indignantly)_

Beast Boy (_angry muttering, annoyed face, long, droopy arms swinging as though in a tantrum)_: Why do I always have to do these things…stupid…take advantage of me...(_BB morphs into a bird and flies down the side of the Tower to retrieve the ball._

_BB morphs into a dog upon landing, and then sniffs around for the ball. He finds it, but is obviously distracted by another, unidentified smell)_

Beast Boy(_puzzled, thinking aloud)_: Smells like the bathroom the morning after Cyborg's eaten one of those Tamaranean curries Starfire loves to...make... _(his sharp dog nose leads him to a bush, where his nose bumps into the leg of Control Freak._

_BB morphs back into human form)_

Beast Boy: ARGH! CONTROL FREAK! (_pulls CF out of nearby bush, and then makes hasty retreat by morphing into a bird and flying up to the top of the tower)_

Beast Boy (_upon landing, confused)_: Guys! With the hooza, and the...and the curry...pants, so much pants...and then...CONTROL FREAAAAAAK!

Raven (_still not looking up from book, waves hand in dismissal)_: Okay…not only did that make zero sense, but was also amusingly deranged… (_BB sweatdrops)_

Robin(_grinning)_: Beast Boy...did that ball hit your head a little too hard?

_(Control Freak suddenly appears at the top of the tower, hovering in the air on and aircraft shaped like a remote control)_

BB (_smug, arms folded, proven right by events)_: Told ya.

CF(_evil grin, laughing manically, geekily, dramatically)_: I am CONTROL FREAK! MASTER OF—--

Cyborg (_interupting, looking bored)_: Dude, we know…

Raven (_still not looking up from book)_: And ...we don't care.

CF(_head swells red in anger)_: SILENCE, FOOLISH MORTALS! PREPARE TO FACE YOUR ULTIMATE DEFEAT!

BB (_now recovered from original shock, cocky)_: What, you're gonna stink us to death? Seriously, dude…take a shower! (_makes stinky gesture with his hand)_

Control Freak: DO NOT MOCK THE MIGHTY CONTROL FREAK! Besides, Green One, I shall soon send you to a place where everyone you smell stinks like an animal…

_(Control Freak pushes a button on a remote he suddenly whizzes out from inside his pocket, and a big lightning bolt comes out and zaps all of the Titans at once...with a cool comicy ZAP sound :D The Teen Titans disappear, leaving an empty rooftop)_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - _

_(Focus follows BB, who is zapped into the sky and falls into a pile of hay in a pig pen in a zoo)_

BB(_rubs head)_: Whoa, how'd I get in this freaky place...and how come the people are all...more round than me? (_he is of course referring to the 3D element of the dimension – there need to people staring in at him in the cage..._

_a rather large, female pig stumbles over to him, with animated hearts in her eyes)_

BB: ..oh... no…Wait...Miss...I can understand...I know I'm irresistible...but...but wait...seriously...(_the pig grabs his arm by the mouth and drags him inside the pig pen_ )

BB: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_(we now move to Starfire, who has fallen into a seat in a French restaurant and is being served)_

Waiter:Ze meal of ze day is Cream d'Escargo.

Starfire (_taking a mouthful of the food, happily)_: This escaragee-o is simply glorious. May I ask what it contains?

_(the waiter bends down and whispers in her ear)_

Starfire (_face suddenly turns green)_: Oh, my..(_she quickly runs outside and is sick in a trashcan...or a bin, if you're english :p)_

_(We now move to Cyborg, who is standing in the middle of a huge white expanse of snow and ice)_

Cyborg (_grumbling as he walks around a little)_: That's the last time I insult that idiot again... Ah, good, that big pile of ice broke my fall...(_he realises how cold his butt is_ )..BIG PILE OF ICE! YAAAH! That lazy, garlic-smelling couch potatoe...needs to get up off that whiny hiny and get into shape, man... Lousy, no good Control Freak. Man, where the heck am I? Looks like the icing on a donut! Mmm...I could go for one..._(calls out into white expanse)_Yo! BB! Robin, Star! Raven! Get your 'lil butts over here! Then we can join together, and kick Control Freak's a--(_his words are cut off as he falls into a hole in the ice)_

_(we now skip to Robin, who has landed on his butt in a football field – American football, not English football (or "soccer" lol))_

Robin: Ugh…where am I? In…I'm..

_(Robin suddenly catches sight of the goals, lines marked out, and the bunch of players running towards him)_

Robin: A football field?

_(players get closer)_

Robin: No...

_(players get even closer)_

Robin: No...

_(players get even closer)_

Robin: Nooooo...

_(Robin stands, ready to run, but the players crash into him and he is sent flying. He sails through the big fork shaped goals..._

_We then move to Raven, who has landed directly in the middle of a ball pond in a kid's daycare centre)_

Raven (_looking around very calmly)_:...I see. This all makes perfect sense. I'm in a ball pond, full of small, strangely 3D plastic balls, and right now...there's...(_she lifts up her arm with an unamused look upon her face)..._ a child clinging to my arm (_she waves to display the baby clinging to her arm and wailing_.)

Raven: Somehow, I can't imagine this getting any worse.

_(a diaper is thrown onto Raven's head)_

Raven (_not moving except for her eyes, which move upward and look very annoyed)_: I stand corrected.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- --- - - - -- - -

_(We now cut back to the Titan's original dimension, where Control Freak sits in a huge office, watching the Teen Titans on screens in their separate places. He is munching very greedily on potato chips)_

CF: Haha! That's what those Teen Titans get for insulting my super-hydraulic-intensified torrent remote, or S.H.I----uhh...never mind... (_he throws more chips into his mouth)_ EAT THAT BEAST BOY! (_he hurls a handful of potato chips at Beast Boy's screen)_

_(...small pause. Control Freak stares at the chips that fall to the floor and lie dormant. )_

CF: Don't look at me like that. He needed a good thrashing.

_(He continues to watch them, almost warily)_

CF: No, I'm not picking you up! No matter how good you taste!

_(He continues to watch them, looking more and more nervous)_

CF: Oh...OKAY! How can I part with you like that?

_(he leaps over to the fallen chips and begins to shovel them into his mouth greedily. When he has cleared the floor, her sits back on his chair, but actually sits on the remote._

_He and the remote are lightning zapped and disappear)_

_- - - - - -- - - -- - --- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - -_

_(We now move back to Starfire, who flies into the zoo)_

Starfire(_landing, looking around_ ): Goodness, I hope I can quickly knowledge myself with the strange customs of this land. They eat many of the animals here that would induce the barfing. I wonder if Beast Boy is around.

_(she spots a small, helpless looking frog on the ground)_

Starfire: Hmm...I believe it is custom in this land, which they seem to call "Frank", that frogs are quite a delicacy. Perhaps it would be rude of me not to try.

_(she picks up the frog, who looks decidedly alarmed)_

_(The frog cries out)_

Frog: STAR! WAIT!

_(The frog morphs as Stafire bites his leg, and both end up on the floor, Beast Boy with his leg in Starfire's mouth, covered in drool)_

Starfire (_grinning, happy to find her friend, not bothered by the absurdity of her previous action)_: Oh, friend Beast Boy! I never knew you tasted so wonderful!

Beast Boy (_wiping drool off leg...)_: uhhh...….ew?

_(we then cut to Beast Boy and Starfire walking past the day care centre, where the spot Raven – well, her arms and legs, as she is being drowned by children and plastic balls)_

Raven (_now looking definitely angry, and attempting to shake human children off)_: No, I am NOT, I repeat, NOT your mommy! Not one of you, and definitely not all of you! What kind of a girl do you think I am! (_she throws the children everywhere)_

Beast Boy (_laughing as he and Star assist Raven out of the buiding)_: Of all the places for Raven to end up, she manages to fall here!

Starfire (_hearts in eyes)_: How delightful these small children are! Why do you not wish to adore them, Raven?

Raven (_scowling)_: Don't make me answer that question---after all, there _are_ children about.

_(We now move to Cyborg, who is sitting on a dirt heap in a green field, pulling a tiny icicle off his nose. One square of the comicshould show him sitting there, and then the next should show the dirt mound beginning to speak...)_

Robin(_mumbling from dirtmound)_: Can't breathe…ass…in...face…

Cyborg (_jumping up, watching Robin clamber out and shake clean)_: Huh? How'd you get here...(_reality hits him – face similar to that of "The End part 1 when he eats Raven's pancakes)_ EWWW! Robin touched my butt! GROSS!

Robin (_dusting self off)_: Where were you?

Cyborg: In some freezing cold place on top of a donut. How about you?

Robin: I was a football…(_he looks indignant) _I wish I got the cool confectionary deal.

_(We now move back to Control Freak, who has landed in a shopping mall in the real world. He is clutching his bag of potato chips)_

CF(_desperate, pleading)_: I'm sorry I threw you...will you forgive me?

_(he weeps into the bag of chips, caressing them and hugging them and rubbing them in his face)_

CF (_affectionately)_: I love you my friends. _You_ don't think I smell bad.

_(pauses)_

CF: Wait...where...?

_(looks around, suddenly notices surroundings, and realises where he is. His gaze falls back to the potato chips, and he looks positively evil)_

CF (_seethingly, to the chips)_: You…traitors…


End file.
